Insane Temptingly
by Itisjustmyself
Summary: She was sure she was going insane. She had to be imagining things, right? James Diamond was trying to tempt her. There, even when she just thought it, it sounded hilarious. But when he really is, Katie gives him a taste of medicine.


**AN: A new Jatie one shot for you guys. Hope you enjoy. R&R please.**

* * *

><p><span>Insane Temptingly<span>

Katie was sure she was going insane. Strange things were happening to her, things that would never ever happen in the real world. She had to be imagining things, right? James Diamond was trying to tempt her. There, even when she just thought it, it sounded hilarious. He was one of the most famous persons in the world; he had millions of girls swooning over him. Why would he try to seduce her? She was just plain old Katie, nothing else, no supermodel, actress or singer, like the girls he usually dated, just her. But why did he keep on almost kissing her whenever they hugged? Why did he hug her longer than normal? Why did he wear her favorite cologne which he hated? But maybe she was imagining it all. Yes, surely she did. There was no other way.

She looked up and looked at the ice hockey game the guys were watching. They were all sitting on the orange couch and their gazes set on the screen. She was bored, she had never been this into ice hockey and so her thoughts soon digressed towards the previous topic. It all was strange. She couldn't be imagining it all, could she? He was trying to tempt her, she was pretty much sure. But why? It was the only logical explanation to his actions, but it made no sense for him to do this. Katie was annoyed, and confused and tired of it all. She hadn't been sleeping very well the last few nights, her thoughts never calming down, trying to figure out the situation.

The young girl snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her back. Fingers were moving across the skin that was visible between her jeans and the shirt, that had ridden up a little. Her gaze shot over to James, who was sitting beside her. His face was blank, eyes set upon the TV, but his arm extended over to the hand on her back. There she had her prove. She wasn't imagining it. But, this was crazy. She was crazy. And surely, he was crazy.

She tried to focus on the game on TV, the Minnesota Wild's were leading, but James' touch was hot against her skin. Katie was sure she must have a whole in the form of his hand by now, as it was feeling like his skin was burning her and yet at the same time she felt shivers run up her spin. Kendall handed the bowl with popcorn over towards James and he leant across her to get it, his breath hot against her neck. If trying to tempt her was really his goal, he was doing a f*cking great job and he wasn't even looking at her.

But this was stupid, she was stupid. He was her brother's best friend. She couldn't like him. And he sure as hell did not like her. They were friends, nothing more and nothing less. She had to stop watching romantic comedies, she was reading too much into any gesture. That was it. She looked up again, only to find James looking back at her, a crooked smirk on his face. A crooked smirk that was really sexy. He drew his hand back and it disappeared in the popcorn bowl, leaving her back feeling strangely cold. Friends. They were just friends. She was supposed to and she only did like him as a friend, right? But somehow, she felt like the whole tempting thing was really getting her. Just friends suddenly seemed like not enough. Just a poor excuse to what they could be. She suddenly didn't want to be just friends.

Hell, what was up with her? This was totally weird. She could not and she did not like James. She couldn't think about his hair, so prefect just begging to be messed up, his deep hazel eyes, that could look straight into your soul or the plump and pink lips, that looked so kissable…. Katie, snap out of it. What was wrong with her?

"Katie? Katie!" She snapped out of her thoughts again and looked at James, who was standing in front of her. Laughing he grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the couch. "You've been kinda out of it." He spoke. "The game's over. Is everything alright with you?" She looked around the room and realized that the other three guys had already disappeared and the TV was switched of. When did that happen? Katie nodded distractedly, when she suddenly smelled the cologne again. She frowned slightly.

"Why are you wearing that cologne?" She asked, he looked at her confused before smelling his shirt. "I thought you liked it?" He asked back, obviously confused. She shrugged. "Yes, I do. But you hate it." He looked back at her, his face blank. "I… I gotta go." He turned around and was already halfway out the room when he turned around. He hugged her and when he pulled away, far later than normal, his lips were dangerously close to hers. He looked down at her, he was still way taller than her and his gaze fixed on her lips, as he bit his own. Katie felt her heart hammering in her chest and her stomach felt as if she had just messed a step. James started to lean in and she ducked and stormed out of the room hastily. She couldn't be imagining this all!

* * *

><p>She really needed to talk to someone or she would be going insane. And that was why she found herself in Logan's room shortly later. "And you think he is trying to tempt you?" Logan's face showed exactly what Katie already knew. She had lost all of the sanity left in her. She knew; she really did. But she needed someone to talk to, and well, Kendall might not be the best option as he was her very protective brother and she wouldn't James to get killed if she was really imagining it all. And Carlos was really not an option, which only left Logan.<p>

Meanwhile Katie was pacing around the room, running her hands through her hair frustrated. "I know it is crazy and I am pretty sure it's the most stupid idea that ever happened to cross my mind, but it's the only explanation. Why else would he be wearing that cologne, or touching me constantly. It just, I don't know, seems like he's trying to get me to like him.

Logan frowned slightly and was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke. "Well, somehow it sounds possible." He told her. "I mean, I can't come up with another reason either. I'd say he is trying to get you to confess you like him before he does." Katie sighed. "Thanks Logan, I owe you one. I was really thinking I was going crazy."

"Well, that leaves only one question to answer." Logan stated. Katie raised her eyebrows questioningly at him. "Do you like him?" She choked almost when Logan asked her and felt her cheeks getting warmer, for sure she was looking like a traffic light by now. "Well, you see… this is a little complicated…" She started to stutter, but Logan just kept starring at her. "Let's just say his plan is working, okay." Katie snapped frustrated, her cheeks burning with embarrassment as Logan started laughing at her. "So what do I do now?" She interrupted him. "I'd say give him a taste of his own medicine." Logan told her smirking.

* * *

><p>James was tanning at the pool, when suddenly Logan dropped down on the chair next to him. "Have you seen the new improved Katie?" He asked. "Improved Katie?" James asked back, lifting his sunglasses to look at the boy next to him. "Yeah, definitely improved. She's smoking, better than all three Jennifers together." Guitar dude leant back in his chair, when he suddenly sat up again. "Look here she comes." He told James, motioning over to the entrance to the lobby, where a girl had just appeared.<p>

She wore black skinny jeans that outlined every line of her legs, which seemed endless in the black high heels. A black leather jacket was slung over her shoulders and she was dressed in a green and black corset. Her hair was straight and hung beneath her shoulders. Her eyes were hidden behind large sunglasses and she strutted down the pool, straight towards him. James gulped heavily, she was smoking. Whistles broke out of the guys along the pool and Katie smirked slightly. She sank down on his chair her lips close to his ear. "I know what game you were playing, but now I'll play too." She whispered, before getting up again and sitting to Logan.

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she laughed with Logan, whose hand was suddenly on Katie's thigh. She was obviously flirting with him and Logan flirted back, James noticed, his jaw clenching. Katie looked over at him again, biting her lip and daring him to move. Then she leant in, slowly and kissed Logan. She freaking kissed Logan! He jumped up and almost threw himself at the young girl, gripping her wrist and pulling her out of the pool area.

"You got a problem, Diamond?" She asked sassily, causing him to scoff. "If I got a problem? Of course I got a problem! You were about to undress Logan there!" Katie shrugged at him and turned around, walking away. "Where the hell do you think you are going?" James shouted after her. And that was it, the moment she snapped. "Oh my god, James! You think I like walking around like this?" He was quiet. "I am wearing this, because I want you to freaking finally kiss me! You are such a coward, trying to tempt me the whole week, but when it is the point to actually get your ass moving nothing happens." She screamed, at the shocked looking James. "You're good when it comes to writing songs about wanting girls, but when it is the time to tell it in real life, you couldn't open you mouth if it were to save your life."

James gripped her wrist. "Listen to me, I just did it to find out if you liked me back, but you never showed any sign." "And it never happened to cross your mind that I might be confused by all this?" She snapped at him. "Well, no, but…" "Exactly." She interrupted him and stormed off. This boy was really unbelievable. Even now he blamed him being a freaking coward on the fact that she didn't show any sings. Really? How weak was that.

Suddenly she hear step behind her and a hand on her shoulder spinning her around. Before she could realize what was happening, James crashed his lips to hers. The kiss was angry and passion filled and it sent off fireworks in her head, as cliché as it sounded. When they pulled away for air, she looked up at him. "I'm sorry." He told her quietly. "I'm a jerk." "Yes, you are." She told him smirking. "But I am a jerk willing to admit he likes you." He smiled down at her. "Well, it took you long enough, Diamond." And then he leant in and kissed her again, softer this time, tenderly and she felt her knees going weak and the fireworks in her head wouldn't stop.


End file.
